You Walk Like You're A God (They Can't Believe I Make You Weak)
by SereneCalamity
Summary: The dynamic between the three wasn't quite what people expected. Clary/Jace/Sebastian. Oneshot.


_Aaaand I present a slightly smutty Seb/Jace/Clary one. Haha. The title comes from_ Strange Love _by Halsey. Sorry for any errors, I only gave this a quick once over._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title._

Jace Herondale was one of the most popular guys in Alicante High. Some could argue that he was the most popular. He had one Prom King last year, when he had been a Junior, he was the captain of the basketball team, he was on the student council, and he got on with pretty much everyone. Even though his grades were average and he didn't pay much attention in class, the teachers still loved him, and he got away with a lot of things that other students probably wouldn't. He had golden-blonde hair and golden eyes with a muscular, athletic physique; very fitting as the golden boy of Alicante High.

Clarissa Herondale wasn't anywhere near as popular as Jace, although some of the attention that he attracted definitely rubbed off on her. She was more comfortable with her small circle of friends and she wasn't part of any sports groups or anything at school. She volunteered as a tutor after school, which was actually how the relationship between her and Jace had first begun their relationship. She wasn't particularly quiet, but she was happier to talk to smaller groups, rather to a whole classroom. She had long red hair with big green eyes, and was of petite stature.

Sebastian Verlac was a bit of a loner, and even though he was the third person in the relationship with Clary and Jace, people didn't approach him and say 'hi' like they did to Clary because of Jace. Mainly that was because Sebastian wouldn't reply, just purse his lips and look away. It wasn't that he was rude, exactly, and not particularly shy, he just didn't really like people. Other than Clary and Jace, the only other person that he actually seemed to like spending time with was Simon Lewis, who was one of Clary's best friends. With his blonde hair and dark eyes and slim figure, he attracted quite a bit of attention from girls and some guys, but his disinterest was clear.

Jace, Clary and Sebastian had been together for almost a year now, and there was a lot of speculation about their relationship in the school, just like there was when anything was different or slightly unorthodox. Clary and Sebastian had sort-of friends for a while, given their mutual friend Simon, and while Clary and Sebastian both knew _of_ Jace, there had never been more than that until Clary started tutoring Jace. He had hit on her relentless, and she had deflected to begin with, because he was well-known as a flirt. But something had just felt different, and they had shifted tutoring from school to her house, and the next thing she knew, they were making out on her bed instead of tutoring most afternoons.

Sebastian had walked in with Simon one afternoon, and there had been a flare in his eyes that Clary recognized, because it was the same way that Jace looked at her. Sebastian didn't talk much, even to Simon and Clary, but when asked, he didn't try and deny that he was attracted to males as much as females. Jace was a little bit more reluctant, because he had never been with a guy and because of his social standing, but he opened up after a while. It helped that his best friend, Alexander Lightwood, was gay, and helped him with the whole coming out talk to his parents.

They didn't flaunt their relationship, which was just as much a request from Clary as it was from Sebastian. People knew that they were together, because they didn't make a secret of it, but they didn't walk down the halls, swinging their hands between their bodies and smushing each other up against the lockers, making out. They sat together at lunch, usually with Simon, Alec, Alec's boyfriend, Magnus Bane and Isabelle Lightwood. Sometimes Clary would be in the library, tutoring, or Jace would get swept away with the rest of the basketball team, but more often than not, they would be together. They would sometimes sit together in class, and Jace drove them to and from school most days.

Sebastian wasn't really a big party-goer, but he went to them occasionally. Jace was invited to them every weekend, usually both on Friday and Saturday. He wouldn't always go, but he loved being around people and the whole loud, drunk party thing was his scene. He preferred to watch dumb action movies and watch Clary paint on his weekend nights. Clary went to parties more often than Sebastian, and Sebastian was more than happy to play sober driver for them, picking them up and shaking his head as the pair of them told him how much they loved him as he took them through the drive thru at McDonalds.

Because of _who_ Jace was...Because of the way he acted, and spoke, and his social standing—there were certain things that people assumed of the relationship with the three of them.

Especially of the two men.

But they would be wrong.

So wrong.

Because Jace melted like butter the moment the doors were shut and Sebastian's low voice rippled over his body. Even Clary had a certain way of touching him, running her fingers lightly over his shoulders, and Jace was like putty under her hands.

And he loved it.

"Don't come," Sebastian's voice was low as he pumped his hand back and forth. Jace let out a groan of annoyance, but it was muffled from where his mouth was buried in Clary's sex. "Make her come again and I'll eat you out," he continued, and Jace's shoulders tensed at the instruction.

"Fuck, _Seb_ , come _on_ ," he whined, obviously pulling away from Clary long enough for the words to be clear. Sebastian paused his own motions, his fingers stopping in Jace's ass and the other fingers tight around the base of his cock. Jace moved back to the wet, shaved skin between Clary's legs, and Sebastian resumed his activities. Clary was writhing on the bed, she had already come three times, and even though both her boyfriends knew that she could go again, she was going to become over sensitive.

It had been close to an hour.

It had started with some innocent fooling around on Clary's bed while they were watching the latest _Fast and the Furious_ movie. Sebastian was laying in the middle, and Clary was curled around him, not particularly interested in the movie, looking more at her phone and stroking her hand up and down Sebastian's chest. The two boys were watching the movie, although Sebastian was steadily getting distracted by Clary's touch.

The whole situation had evolved into all of them naked, Clary laying up at the head of her bed with her legs wide open, Jace between them at Sebastian's instruction, licking and sucking at her. Sebastian was behind Jace, two fingers buried in Jace's ass, and one hand between his boyfriends legs, alternating between pumping his cock and squeezing his sac.

Jace was painfully hard, and given the attention that Sebastian was giving his ass and cock, and the sweet, musky scent and taste of his girlfriend that was clouding his senses, he was dripping almost steadily onto the blanket below. Clary was already come drunk, given the fourth orgasm that was about to wash ove her, and her eyes were glazed over and barely staying open. Sebastian's own cock was hard and red, but he had more control than Jace, which was the only reason he wasn't writhing around and practically begging for release, like Jace was doing. Jace was thrusting his hips forward, meeting Sebastian's thrust, and Sebastian knew that it wasn't going to take much to push him over the edge.

"Fuck— _Jace_! _Seb_!" Clary's hands tightened on the pillow behind her head, fingers digging into the blue fabric. Her body jerked as she came, and true to his world, Sebastian ducked his head forward and started licking at Jace. Jace's body tensed, and then he let out a guttural moan. The position Sebastian was in was slightly awkward, his face pressed into Jace's ass with one shoulder dropped down so that his hand could reach between Jace's leg and grip his cock. He didn't have the best grip, and he couldn't move in as long a strokes as he usually would, but his thumb could feel the precum that was steadily dripping, and he knew that he was doing something right.

Clary's breathing was heavy, and Sebastian guessed that Jace had gone back to licking and pushing his tongue inside of her, which was good. He loved it when she came so much that her limbs were weak and she was pliable like jelly in their hands. Sebastian's teeth brushed over Jace's skin and he jerked forward before pressing backwards again, wanting more.

"Seb, Seb, Seb..." Jace was mumbling as he bit Clary's inner thighs gently. She was squirming underneath him and she reached forward and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling it upward to give herself some reprive. She was panting and Sebastian could see her knuckles were white from how hard they were tugging at his hair, spasms of pleasure running through her body. Jace's breathing was jumping, just like hers as Sebastian pulled back, noting the way that his cock was pulsing in his hand.

Jace wasn't going to last much longer, so Sebastian stopped what he was doing and rolled off the bed. He walked over to Clary's drawers and opened the top one, a drawer he had gone into many times. He pulled out two condoms and then came back over to the bed. He rested a hand on Jace's shoulder gently, to draw his attention, and then handed him the condom. Clary managed to open her bleary eyes and saw Jace ripping open the condom, and her chest rose and fell as she watched him roll it on his cock. Sebastian knelt behind Jace and was doing the same thing, ensuring the condom was on properly before taking in a deep breath as he looked over his lovers.

Just because he was in more control than Jace and Clary, didn't mean he was as affected as them. Seeing Clary's flushed chest and breasts and then over Jace's back, his rippling muscles and tight ass.

"Don't come," Sebastian repeated his earlier sentiment in a low voice, leaning forward to bite down softly on Jace's shoulder. Jace visibly shivered, and Sebastian stroked his hand softly down Jace's back, before letting his hand drop and touching Clary's hip. She moved one of her hands from where she had gone back to clutching the duvet cover, and gave his hand a squeeze, before dropping her hand back to the bed. Jace pushed into her, and Sebastian waited until Clary's low whimper had stopped and Jace let out a short, harsh breath. Then he pushed into Jace.

Both his lovers moaned—Jace from the pleasant intrusion and Clary from the way that Sebastian pushing into Jace had just pushed Jace deeper into her.

Jace took his cue from Sebastian, waiting for the blonde to start moving before he did. It took a few thrusts before they were in time, but they had done this before, and they were getting pretty good at it, and soon they were in sync. They were always careful not to go too quick or else things would just become messy real quick. Clary was the loudest, and her whole body fell forward, pulling out the pillow that she had been laying on before, and clutching it to her chest, biting down on it. Jace was bent over her, almost blanketing her entire petite figure with his muscular one, and he was leaving kisses across her shoulder bones every few thrusts.

Jace's whole body was shaking, his veins feeling the pleasure from the two different points of his body. There was sweat beginning to bead at his forehead and he was trying to centre himself as he thrust into Clary and then felt the push from Sebastian's cock. Jace's ass was tightening around Sebastian, and his breathing was coming out in short rasps. Jace was doing his best to hold off, and his movements into Clary were becoming short and jerky.

Sebastian met Clary's eyes over Jace's shoulder, and Clary managed a small smile, her eyes half closed from the pleasure that was racking through her body. He nodded at her and she took in a shaky breath before reaching out for Jace.

"Baby," Clary murmured, tracing a finger down the side of his face. Jace looked up at her, his golden eyes desperate, and she touched her thumb lightly to the corner of his mouth. "Come," she murmured and Sebastian squeezed his hips by way of giving his permission as well.

The response was almost instantaneous.

Jace came with a long growl, his body jerking and his head falling down to the curve of Clary's neck, squishing the pillow that she had been holding to her chest between them. Clary's arms went around Jace's neck, holding him tightly, murmuring quietly in his ear. Jace was like a vice around Sebastian's cock, and his own orgasm was pulled from him, and he let out a hiss, his hands gripping Jace's hips so hard that there were fingerprint marks left behind. Jace was careful not to land all his weight on Clary, and when Sebastian's weight lessened on him, he rolled to one side. Sebastian leaned forward and rolled to the other side, Clary in the middle of her two boys.

"I need a shower," Clary mumbled out.

"Give me a few minutes," Sebastian whispered under his breath while Jace just held up a hand and pointed it at Sebastian, as though agreeing with him without speaking.

"Okay," Clary agreed with a happy sigh, and it didn't take long before the three were fast asleep.

 _Let me know what you think x_


End file.
